Égalité
by winter lodge
Summary: [(n.) éga·li·té : equality] "Bagiku, Nakamura-san, seorang perempuan terlihat paling keren ketika ia percaya pada dirinya sendiri."


**assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei**. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.  
contains profanities and gender stereotype issues. might be ooc as well. canon divergence; high school setting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan mereka sore ini bukanlah sesuatu yang direncanakan. Nagisa hanya kebetulan memesan kopi hangat di sebuah _konbini_ dekat stasiun ketika ia menyadari seorang gadis termenung sendirian di meja sebelah jendela, mengaduk _matcha latte_ dan mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA Kunugigaoka. Fitur dan warna rambut gadis itu terlalu mengingatkannya pada sosok teman sekelas saat SMP dulu meskipun gadis yang dilihatnya saat ini mengepang rambutnya yang sepanjang tulang belikat dan menyampirkannya ke depan bahu kiri; berbeda dengan model rambut gadis mantan teman sekelas yang tengah dipikirkan Nagisa sekarang.

"Nakamura-san?"

Meskipun begitu, Nagisa memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri lalu menyapa. Sapaan tersebut membuat sang gadis mengangkat kepalanya. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum gadis itu menyadari siapa yang menyapanya barusan. Bagaimana sepasang mata biru sang gadis berbinar ketika menatap sosok Nagisa membuat pemuda itu cukup merasa lega karena ia tidak salah orang.

"Lho, Nagisa-kun?" Suara itu, masih tetap sama seperti dulu, memanggil memori-memori berkesan ketika masih di sekolah menengah pertama dulu. "Apa kabar? Kita sudah jarang bertemu, ya!"

Nagisa mengangguk pelan sambil menggeser bangku, lalu duduk menyebelahi Nakamura yang sibuk merapikan buku-buku di sekitarnya. Terus terang, Nagisa baru menyadari sedetik lalu bahwa Nakamura membawa banyak buku bersamanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Nakamura-san? Kau terlihat lelah."

Komentar terakhir Nagisa dibalas Nakamura dengan embusan napas pasrah. "Kau bicara seolah-olah kau tidak pernah sekolah di hutan rimba itu, Nagisa-kun. Tentu saja tenagaku tersita lumayan banyak hanya dengan tercatat menjadi murid di sana. Aku tampaknya sudah tidak perlu lagi berolahraga untuk menurunkan berat badan." Begitu jawabnya, setengah bercanda. "Apalagi di masa-masa persiapan ujian akhir seperti ini. Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara ya, Nagisa-kun? Maaf!"

Tentu saja Nagisa tidak keberatan. Toh Nakamura bukanlah orang yang baru ia temui, melainkan teman baik sejak SMP. Ia menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak keberatan dan berargumen _justru_ _aku_ _rindu_ _mendengarkan_ _cerita-cerita_ _dari_ _Nakamura-san._ Nakamura hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengingat-ingat sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya itu. Ah, nyaris hitungan tahun. Baru ia menyadari aliran waktu yang begitu cepat di saat banyak hal yang sudah berubah.

Nagisa misalnya, Nakamura mengingat pemuda itu sebagai pemuda tenang dengan penampilan yang mirip anak perempuan, tapi kini garis wajahnya sudah lebih tegas dan rambutnya dipotong pendek, menjadikan penampilannya lebih maskulin (meskipun hal itu sempat membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengenali Nagisa barusan). Hal itu membuat Nakamura tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika teringat dulu mereka berdua pernah bertukar bawahan saat festival sekolah-Nagisa memakai roknya, dan ia mengenakan celana Nagisa demi mengelabui seorang berandalan kaya raya. Nakamura sendiri sebetulnya tidak berubah banyak di mata Nagisa. Ia tetap Nakamura Rio yang melanggar undang-undang berpakaian Kunugigaoka klausa nomor lima dengan masih mempertahankan cat rambutnya (perkara mengapa sampai sekarang pihak sekolah masih menoleransinya adalah sebuah mukjizat), namun ada satu hal yang Nagisa sadari sedikit hilang dari kedua bola mata biru yang dahulu begitu akrab dengan determinasi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang, hanya saja Nagisa belum bisa menentukan apa yang hilang tersebut.

Segala perubahan itu seolah tak pernah ada ketika mereka mulai bercakap-cakap dengan begitu akrab. Mereka berbincang seolah kemarin adalah kali terakhir mereka bertemu dan bukannya satu setengah tahun lalu. Topiknya macam-macam. Dari mulai kucing peliharaan Nakamura yang minggu lalu terjatuh dari pagar atau membicarakan model rambut macam apa yang akan cocok bagi Nagisa. Pada saat ini Nakamura kembali pada keusilannya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melihat Nagisa dengan rambut afro; candaan ini ditertawakan Nagisa dengan sepenuh hati. Setelah itu pembicaraan kembali mengalir dengan lancar. Meski tanpa arah, mereka tahu apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Kemudian suatu waktu Nagisa memutuskan untuk membicarakan soal buku-buku yang dibawa Nakamura dan hasilnya adalah perubahan air muka sang gadis yang menjadi lebih muram.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok! Aku hanya merasa ... aku butuh pelajaran tambahan?" Nakamura menggeleng pelan sambil menarik buku-bukunya semakin dekat ke arahnya, ketika Nagisa meminta maaf atas pertanyaannya. Frasa _"IELTS_ _Practice"_ menghiasi setiap sampul buku-buku tersebut, membuat Nagisa mengerti bahwa Nakamura sedang berusaha untuk terus meningkatkan kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya. "Kautahu ... Asano sekelas denganku untuk tahun ini."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Mata Nagisa membulat. "Itu artinya kau masuk kelas A, bukan begitu, Nakamura-san?"

Nakamura mengedikkan kepala. "Begitulah. Beberapa hari yang lalu kami membicarakan pilihan karir di kelas, dan kauharus tahu seperti apa wajahnya ketika aku mengatakan pada seluruh kelas bahwa aku ingin jadi diplomat. Ia memandangku seperti sedang memandang kutu."

Kali ini Nakamura tidak bercanda. Ada keseriusan yang muncul disertai dengan kesedihan dari sinar matanya yang meredup.

"Lalu ..." lanjut Nagisa, dengan nada yang lebih berhati-hati. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu, Nakamura-san?"

"Tentu saja. Ia bilang _'kau_ _mimpi_ _ketinggian_ _untuk_ _ukuran_ _seorang_ _perempuan' the hell_? Maksudku, memangnya profesi diplomat itu profesi khusus laki-laki? Sungguh, jika aku teringat bahwa lipan tolol itu adalah ketua kelas 3-A, aku selalu merasa aku salah kelas!" geram Nakamura, seribu persen jengkel. Mungkin jika sekarang Asano bertukar tempat dengan Nagisa, _matcha latte_ Nakamura akan segera berpindah tempat di atas rambut pirang stroberi sang 'lipan tolol' itu. "Mungkin kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sehingga ia tidak ingat kalau aku bersaing dengannya di pemilihan ketua OSIS setahun yang lalu. Kautahu soal itu kan, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa mengangguk. "Benar, berita pemilihan ketua OSIS SMA Kunugigaoka waktu itu sempat mampir juga ke sekolahku ... aku ingat sekali tagar kampanye kalian."

"Yep— _Team_ Nakamura, _Team_ Asano, dan _Team_ Akabane. _Yeah,_ walaupun aku dan Asano sama-sama kalah, sih." Nakamura menyeruput pelan isi gelasnya yang kini sudah didominasi es batu. "Tapi tetap saja, setan lipan seksis tolol itu tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu padaku."

Nagisa meringis mendengar nama julukan untuk Asano yang bertambah panjang, sementara Nakamura mendesah dengan begitu melankolis. Dari sudut mata Nagisa memerhatikan bagaimana pandangan kedua mata biru itu terlihat sedih sekaligus jengkel, terarah lurus menembus kaca jendela, namun kosong. Ada hal-hal yang kini sedang berlangsung dengan begitu pelik dalam batin gadis itu dan Nagisa memutuskan untuk tidak mengusiknya sementara.

"Sebetulnya, ini bukan kali pertama ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Sudah banyak yang bilang padaku, perempuan tidak usah terlalu ambisius mengejar karir, lebih baik cari suami yang mapan saja..." Nakamura memutar mata, terlihat begitu geli dengan apa yang ia katakan sendiri. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku perempuan dan aku ingin jadi diplomat yang sukses? Hal-hal menggelikan seperti itu membuatku ingin terlahir jadi laki-laki saja. Sial, membicarakan ini membuatku jadi melankolis lagi."

Usai mengatakan unek-uneknya barusan, Nakamura memasang wajah cemberut yang membuat Nagisa tersenyum lembut.

"Sebagai orang yang hampir selalu diledek mirip perempuan aku mengerti perasaan itu kok, Nakamura-san," angguk Nagisa. "Banyak sekali orang-orang yang menganggapku lemah padahal—bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri—aku tidak selemah yang mereka bayangkan. Dari situ aku berpikir, kenapa mereka menganggapku lemah dalam berbagai artian hanya karena aku mirip perempuan? Apakah semua perempuan lemah sehingga mereka bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Kurasa, pemikiran seperti itu sangat merendahkan karena hei, perempuan itu kuat, kan? Aku banyak bertemu dengan perempuan yang kuat. Seperti Nakamura-san, Bitch-sensei, Yukimura-sensei, teman-teman perempuan kita saat di kelas E dulu ... Meskipun banyak orang yang memandang perempuan sebelah mata seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau Nakamura-san membuktikan pada mereka bahwa pemikiran mereka salah?"

Nakamura menyimak dalam diam. Tangannya menopang pipi, wajahnya condong ke arah Nagisa, sibuk mendengarkan.

"Nakamura-san sangat berbakat dan aku bisa membayangkan kau akan jadi orang hebat jika seandainya kau memaksimalkan potensimu yang sangat besar itu. Kurasa ... kau bisa mulai dengan mempercayai dirimu lebih lagi dan berhenti mendengarkan komentar-komentar menjatuhkan seperti itu?" usul Nagisa. "Bagiku, seorang perempuan terlihat paling keren ketika ia percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Jadi, cobalah untuk selalu percaya pada dirimu sendiri dan menjadi keren!"

Perkataan Nagisa barusan berhasil meletakkan kembali bintang di mata Nakamura.

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku memang ... memang kehilangan kepercayaan diriku karena perkataan-perkataan seperti itu, kupikir?" Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Padahal kepercayaan diri itu adalah hal penting yang bisa membuatku berhenti memikirkan kata-kata yang menjatuhkan seperti itu. Begitu kan maksudmu?"

Anggukan Nagisa terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Um! Nakamura-san yang aku tahu adalah perempuan yang sangat kuat dan percaya diri, aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Kau punya banyak teman yang akan mendukungmu."

Senyuman kembali muncul di wajah Nakamura, bersama binar mata dan rasa senang yang tulus datang dari hati. "Terima kasih, Nagisa-kun. Rasanya keputusanku untuk menulis di buku tahunan bahwa aku senang berteman denganmu itu benar sekali adanya."

"Ahahaha, tidak juga. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang teman; mendukung. Karena aku percaya padamu, Nakamura-san, percuma saja kalau aku percaya padamu tapi kau tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Keduanya berpandangan lurus dalam satu momentum singkat, bertukar senyum. Reuni singkat yang tak terduga ini membuat mereka berdua diam-diam bersyukur karena telah diberikan teman sejati yang begitu berharga. Mendukung dalam duka, turut berbahagia dalam suka.

( Meskipun aliran waktu mengubah banyak hal, semoga saja pertemanan ini tidak sampai berubah menjadi tiada. )

"Yooosh, kalau begitu aku akan mulai belajar lagi. Nagisa-kun! Kau masih ingat jenis soal untuk tes IELTS, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **a/n:** ditulis kilat karena baper persona 5. ga ada hubungannya tapi beneran hiks.

anyway aku gak tau seberapa seksis orang di jepang dan seperti apa bentuk dari seksisnya jadi aku pake stereotip yang biasanya muncul di indonesia sih. mungkin di sana juga sama, mungkin beda. yang pasti sexism itu ada di mana-mana sih :")


End file.
